Magna The Brave
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Magna she once thought that life in Armello was going to be just fine for her. That was until she was screwed from her throne and then came to the Spirit Verse and what came next would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Life In Armello

By Magna Wolf

Now when it came to life in Armello it wasn't so bad and since I was from the frozen county then it would totally make sense to be used to it.

And yes that was what life was like back then here in Armello and it would be like that until the Darkness took over the king and he went mad with power.

So really what came next was the battle for the throne and I was ready for it because if I take the throne then it would mean that I can finally put to an end to his madness.

Of course others wanted the throne too so I had to fight them for it and boy that wasn't so easy but somehow I found a way.

And when it came time for me to finally be on the throne I then knew this was my time to be the queen of Armello.

Of course that was I originally thought because before I could take a seat on my throne I was then screwed by the darkness because it didn't want me to be the queen and even worse I was no longer in Armello because the darkness threw me in a portal and what I didn't know at the time was I was going to the Spirit Verse and what came next would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To The Spirit Verse

By Magna Wolf

When I got up I then knew I wasn't in Armello anymore but I was now in the Spirit Verse and yes this was my first time here and no I have never been here before.

And I say that because I was so used to Armello that this place was going to be new to me.

Oh and also I would have to make it work which I can do but the sad part is I can't go back to Armello at all because the portal closed once I was here.

And now i'm stuck here without a chance to get home so now I had no choice but to make this new home work.

So really with no option left then this place will have to do and i'll make sure to get used to this new home of mine.

And boy coming here was only just the beginning for me and that's saying a lot coming from me.


	3. Chapter 3

How Titan Knew I Was Ready

By Magna Wolf

Now it turns out Titan the one in charge of the entire Spirit Verse knew I came and he appointed me as Case Manager because he knew I was the one for the job.

And so now that I was a case manager then the next question was who will I be in charge of?

Of course Titan knew that and he then chose Christopher Robin and his friends and yeah I then knew I would have to be there for them.

Which was going to be okay since I knew my days in Armello were over and there was no way for me to go back there.

So yeah in a way I would make this work not just for me but for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Being Christopher Robin's Case Manager

By Magna Wolf

When I then came to the Hundred Acre Woods I then knew this place was going to be just fine.

And sure it may not be in Armello but at least this place was going to work for me.

Now when he did hear that I was going to be his case manager he knew because he was already told that I will be his case manager and don't worry he worry too much about it.

And really I knew he wasn't so surprised by that at all which to me was quite crazy because I thought he wasn't going to like me.

Oh and get this the Hundred Acre Woods is right next to the Enchanted Forest which would be crazy to say the least but all that would change when a certain group of friends came there and life would never be the same here in the Spirit Verse will ever be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing About Wyatt And His Friends

By Magna Wolf

When they first arrived in the Enchanted Forest no one in the Spirit Verse was sure if they would be the right fit for that place.

But then they did the bravest thing no one has ever done before: they went to the Dark Cave and rescued the Wild Force team and honestly that is quite possibly the bravest thing they ever did.

And from that point forward the whole Spirit Verse was in love with them because they were what this place needed: heroes to look up to.

Oh and trust me they would actually help Christopher Robin and his friends but I didn't know that at the time.

But once they did oh boy my respect for them only got better.


	6. Chapter 6

How They Helped Christopher Robin And His Friends

By Magna Wolf

Now when it comes to Christopher Robin he lost his parents because they left him and they died in a car wreck and he wasn't sure how he was going to be open about it.

So I then called Spirit which is what Wyatt and his friends are a part of and they would come over and help them out.

And once they came oh boy life would never be the same and yet they would be the ones that would make a huge difference here in the Spirit Verse.

Oh and yeah I knew once they were helping them my respect for them only got better and I say that because honestly they really did care about this and once they were done I then thanked them for helping them out.

And from that point forward life will only get better thanks to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Letting Mallory And Inktail Take Over

By Magna Wolf

Now of course since I was still the case manager I then knew my time was coming to an end.

But thankfully Mallory Blucoon and Inktail would be taking over my role and yes I know they can do a good job and yeah since they know who Wyatt and his friends are and yeah they were perfect for this.

And honestly I know they will do a good job and yeah I do have faith in them.

Oh and as for me well Titan then assigned me as General of the Spirit Verse Army just in case danger does come and i'll be ready for it.

And yes my time as Case Manager may be coming to an end but it was so worth it in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

What I Personally Thought Of Wyatt And His Friends

By Magna Wolf

Now as for what I personally thought of Wyatt and his friends well I really have nothing but respect for them because they are the reason why there is hope in the Spirit Verse.

And I will always be thankful for their help because I knew they did care and yes I will miss them since i'm now the General of the Spirit Verse Army but I will never forget them ever.

Oh and yes I will always be looking up to them because they truly are heroes we need more than ever right now.


	9. Chapter 9

What Comes Next

By Magna Wolf

Now as for what comes next well I really don't know since i'm now the General of the Spirit Verse Army but I will be ready in case danger does come.

And really I don't know what else will come because yes the future is quite unpredictable to say the least.

But whatever does come then we will be ready for when it does come.

THE END.


End file.
